


The Complications of Reality

by BlueRazAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRazAttack/pseuds/BlueRazAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-done version of Complications. Instead of editing entire work and wasting time, boring myself as well, I decided to just polish this up and fix the plot line. Hope you enjoy this better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my story found on my Quotev page. I encourage feedback, so don't be shy to add a comment. ;3
> 
> Edit: Edited story of Complications. Original can be found on Quotev page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A complete polished over version of the old fic! I would've continued, but editing the entire work would take too long and I'd get bored pretty quickly. So I hope you enjoy this instead! ^^

Verisimilitude: Meaning reality

 

_“Bill, this date is very secretive,” you laughed, but couldn’t help feeling curious about what he was planning._

 

_\---------_

 

_You know...looking back at what you typed..you really wonder what the hell you were even thinking. Honestly, what is all this? It's disgusting. Not to mention unrealistic. Christ, you really need to grow up._

 

You release a heavy sigh and fall back onto your bed, mind buzzing with various thoughts and visions of things both realistic and unrealistic. It was hard to believe Gravity Falls ended a mere year ago. Things have been seemingly slow yet fast as time went on. Sure, you managed to find a few other shows and games to go crazy over, but it just wasn't the same.

 

_‘Of course, duh! Nothing is ever the same genius.’_

 

“Uuuugh!” you groan and grab one of the pillows on your bed, covering your face with it to hide the irritating shame. Nose pressed against the fabric you take in a deep breath and inhale the scent stuck onto it; vanilla. A personal favorite of yours really. Feeling the need to breathe you fling the pillow off to the right and simply stare at the ceiling for another minute. What a waste, what a bore. You could be doing literally anything else right now that's productive, just not..this. Laying here doing nothing. More thoughts poked at your head, begging for entrance, but you weren't about to open the gates for them. Not yet. Huffing out once more you get up off the bed and head downstairs.

 

It’d been about 2 years since you moved out of your parent's home and rented a rather nice house of your own. Small, but enough for one or two people. Living alone was a treat at first, but between failed romances and being unable to help friends with what gossip flew around you felt pretty isolated, lonely really. Oh well, that's fine. Less to worry about.

 

At least college was going well, what with you doing online classes instead since all the anxiety was too much to bear. Maybe next year, but you told yourself that one too many times already. At least it was all on something you love, there's one plus. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs you turn your gaze to a pinned up calendar set on the month of November. It was the last week meaning winter was just around the corner. Soon the holidays would begin again and bring along that crazed, shopping monster within us all. Most of us anyways, by that it meant excluding you. Because you could care less. In fact you don't care at all for the gifts, you just wanted to stuff your face like the filthy pig you are.

 

You smiled, chuckling at your own stupid joke about how you saw yourself during the holidays. It wasn't anything meant to bring you down anyways, you just found it funny.

 

Continuing your trek to the kitchen you yawn and stretch your arms out, snapping your jaws down like a cat. With the lazy drizzle going on outside you flick the lights on to chase away the shadows and take a look around for something to snack on. Opening the fridge you rummage through it in hopes of finding something good to eat, maybe a leftover piece of dessert, take out, anything really. Just when all hope seemed lost your eyes land on a box of leftover Chinese takeout. Jackpot! You smirk and pull that bad boy out, popping it into the microwave for almost a minute. Deeming it hot enough you dig in, scooping up the fried rice and shrimp into your fork before shoveling it down.

 

God you forgot how good it was. The moment its flavours hit your tongue and spread like a wildfire you hummed and shut your eyes to savor it. The sound that escaped your mouth though could be taken out of context. Good thing no one was around to witness it. Your eyes open again as you ponder what to do now.

 

_Hm..quiet...too quiet._

 

An idea crosses your mind, flicking a light bulb on. You saunter over to the living room and grab the tv remote from off the coffee table. Flipping the large screen on you surf through a few channels before stopping on an all too familiar show. You cease your chewing, eyes going wide, and hand tensing, shaking almost causing the remote in your grasp to tremble as well. It was Gravity Falls. The episode looked to be Dreamscaperers, the gray and abstract look of the shack giving it all away.

 

Oh you love this episode! How could you pass up? You know what you told yourself about finding other shows and stories to follow...buuuut, a little bit of nostalgia couldn't hurt!

 

You smile wide and plop onto the couch happily, not even caring that not a minute in a commercial break commences. The voice of Disney XD goes on as usual, announcing specifically that Gravity Falls was on a marathon just for kicks this week. What a hoot! Finally something worthy to note! Heart jumping for joy and smile never fading you couldn't help but wiggle a bit in your seat, chowing down eagerly in await of the shows’ return.

 

The hours wane and soon late night crept about, moon high in the sky, air cool and crisp from the rains as the clouds parted ever so slightly now and again. Your eyes began to feel heavy as sleep tempted and seduced you into shutting your eyes for the night. Shaking your head you sigh and flick the tv off, grabbing your trash and tossing it in the garbage before heading to the bathroom for a quick clean up. You swap clothes for the night and dress in some shorts and a loose top. Satisfied you stifle another yawn, shuffling into your room and crawling into bed as the last bit of willpower left you. Sleep at long last won the battle, closing your eyes as you wrapped yourself up in the plush blankets, head resting peacefully on soft white pillows. Cracking an eye open you smile softly at the poster stuck on the wall facing you. Silently you bid your favorite character goodnight and finally fell into sleep’s arms.

 

….

  


_Everything was black at first._

 

_No sound. No scenery. Nothing. It was a dreamless slumber, one that would make anyone even the slightest bit disappointed nothing could be recalled that night. What felt like floating in suspension for mere seconds slowly faded into something sinister. At first, the dreamer welcomed it, (You welcomed it) thrilled even subconsciously that a dream appeared._

_‘..Something's wrong..’ (you say) speaks the dreamer, wordlessly however._

 

_‘I'm still floating here..where..is here? Wha..’ as soon as th(your)eir mind began to question, a thick fog pushed the thoughts to the very back of her mind._

 

 _Right above your head, like a child's ceiling covered in glowing star stickers were flashes and cracks of bright neon light. S_ **_h_ ** _h_ **_h_ ** _-you could almost hear every pop and snap each made as they flicked and sparked with such energy. The display was hypnotic, drawing every ounce of attention from the you as you floated there in this black void. You wanted to reach out and touch it, but alas, not a single limb could be found as everything was played out in front of you. Almost feeling relaxed at the dance each light cast a menacing, eerie cackling echoed throughout the void. You wanted to look for its source, but it was all in vain as you quickly found out none of your limbs could move, though you didn't seem to feel a thing either. Which was more worrisome you didn't know. Forced to watch the display you wanted desperately to turn away as the intensity of the lights grew. Their firework like dance turned into erratic movement, colours changing to blood reds and sickeningly cheerful yellows and blues, oranges and pink, everything that once stood for happiness and creativity turned into something straight out of a nightmare._

 

_Oh..is that..what this is?_

 

 _As if the void reacted to your question everything shook and rumbled, colours flying to and fro, threatening to collide with you. What you saw next nearly made your heart stop all together..a white light began to trace the outlines of a triangle right in front of your face. An eye was next to appear, right where it_ **_sh_ ** _ou_ **_l_ ** _d_ **_b_ ** _e._

 

 _The cackling morphed into full blown laughter, maniacal and horrifying. The shape just mere inches from your face lit up and filled in, turning into something you both knew and didn't knew existed. It didn't stop laughing even as it gripped your face by the cheeks and pulled you closer to meet iiitsss-_ **_his_ ** _menacing gaze. Then, he spoke.._

 

**-!!!!**

 

A sharp gasp escapes your lips as you jolt up, violently thrashing as a heavy weight lifted off your body. It felt unbearably cold in your room all of the sudden, heated breaths puffing out of your mouth as you tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. Your heart felt like it was ready to burst out of your chest any second now. Thankfully it didn't. Finally getting a moment to gather yourself and calm down enough you wonder just what all that was. It..couldn't have been..there's no way. He's just a cartoon character, right? Perhaps..that's enough snacking before bedtime for a long time. Or maybe just for a day.


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fun while we're at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than most things I write, but I wasn't sure what else to add into this chapter, soo...here You go. I apologize.

It was obvious. The evidence didn't lie. You concluded that..your life was fucking boring.

 

Here you are, laying in bed face down with your arms dead at your side. Wow, what a co-ink-e-dink. Anyways...you were lying here because of how lacking you were in the socializing department and the fact you were just plain lazy to get work done. Even if you found the motivation to do so it still wouldn't change the fact that you were fucking bored. 

 

_ Well..getting up would be a start. There was bound to be something to do.  _

 

With a huff and a pout you lazily roll of the bed, catching yourself just before you hit the ground. 

 

The weather outside grew frightful, dreary really. You could hear the wind whistle and howl through the cracks of the house, not that it was old it's just tough to cover every crack between wood and whatever else they used to build the place. It was still home nonetheless. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs you take a glance around the area, picking the kitchen over anything else not even a minute after. Stomach wins over boredom apparently. You trudge over to the refrigerator and open it, digging through in search of something not only filling, but delicious too. As you did this it quickly became apparent that..you're out of food.

 

“Uuuuuugh! I can't go one day without something going wrong! Fuck my li-”  **ring, ring! Ring, ring!**

 

The sound of your phone ringing cuts you off, causing you to march on over and pick it up. Of course, it was your friend Leila. You swipe your thumb across the screen to the answer button and hold the device up to your ear, “Yeah what is it?”

 

“Well geez hi to you too y/n! Hey! We're planning to get together tonight at my place, you wanna come?” She jokes and smiles through the line. You didn't have to see her face to know Leila was grinning wide with excitement. She was always that kind of person, happy and chipper almost all the time. She could make any day better no matter how bad it was. You couldn't force the smile away from your own lips, shaking your head softly.

 

“I don't know man. Last time I came over all you did was suck face with your boyfriend all day. Unless you have food you can bribe me with then count me out,” you tease.

 

“Heey! Oooh, I swear I won't be this time! Promise! Aha, how's take out sound? I'm too lazy tonight to cook man. Look, we'll play a few games you like and actually hang out like we used to ok? Buuut, the real reason I'm asking is because a really cute guy will be there! You know Penny? She met him during a trip to find the Cipher statue and oh my god he is soooo hot! You have to meet him!” Leila’s voice oozed with pure joy as she spoke of this mystery man.

 

You laugh and snort, “Leila, honestly dude you can't be serious! I'm not looking for another date right now ok? I'll go, but only because I'm not in the mood to go grocery shopping tonight. What time?”

 

She groans and huffs in resignation before giving you the exact time to arrive. The two of you exchange goodbyes and hang up, leaving you to wonder what to wear. 

 

Time ticked by as you prepared to leave, washing up, combing your hair, getting dressed, and brushing your teeth. All of this would be worth it though in the end. Hopefully.

 

At last you were set to go after all that sprucing up and chose to leave a little early to get some one on one time with your best friend before anyone else arrived. You didn't hate them or anything it's just been some time since you've spoken to her in person alone. Perhaps that was more your fault than anyone else's though. A sigh broke past your lips, a heavy weight chaining your heart down as these thoughts persisted. You shake your head and take a deep breath, exhaling to relieve a little stress before flicking the lights off and locking the front door.

 

\----------

 

Not far from where you live a young man leans over his bathroom sink, head hung low as he heaved and shook. Shirtless and sporting strange markings on his body the man looks back up into the mirror, eyes glossed over as locks of hair either clung to his face or stuck straight out in different directions. Every strand began to gradually turn blonde, losing its natural brown shade. His lips part, breathing out a whisper, “Please..please don't do this..why now? I..i don't want to die..Aaaaah!”

 

His head jerks back in one quick motion, mouth agape as he howled in agony. His hands grip the sink tightly, knuckles turning white as the pain caused him to convulse and writhe in place. As quick as it came everything goes numb and stops. The man slowly lifts his head from its arched position, looking back into the mirror with a newfound grin gracing his lips. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes with black slits for pupils greets the mirror.

 

“Don't worry kid. You won't. Hehehe, ahahahaha!” 

 


	3. Early Winter Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain.
> 
> Oh..is..is that not how the song goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. Lost interest again for a while. Wasn't sure if I'd come back, but you guys were all still reading and commenting so much so that I just had to return. You're all crazy for reading this still. Love you, bye!
> 
> Ps: If you see any errors just let me know. I don't have a beta right now and I've been busy with a bunch of other cr*p. Thanks!

 

 

_“Come on, it's cold out.”_

 

\------------------------------------

 

Any other day you would've never cared about whether or not it was raining, but...since you were dressed up this time..you couldn't help it. Looking up at the sky you groaned and scrunched up your nose in disgusted irritation as if the rain offended you somehow. You remained frozen in place at the porch, simply taking it all in and analyzing what you needed before stepping out. That and if you really wanted to go at all to this last minute get together. A sigh broke past your lips, dropping your gaze to eye your outfit and think it over.

 

What were you thinking? This isn't you. The real you doesn't wear dresses or skirts, not even shorts if you can avoid it. Ok, maybe on a good day, but today was not that day. No today was a relatively shitty day that you'd rather spend inside like a normal person would when it’s raining. You shake your head.

 

_No! I said I'd come and I'm not about to just bail like that! I wanted to see her didn't I? It'd be stupid of me to pass this opportunity up now!_

 

Pep talking yourself into pulling through, you huff and head back inside to grab an umbrella. With a nod of approval you unfurled your space printed umbrella, lock the door and march on over. Taking a second to think over how you looked in such an outfit -having had grabbed a dress coat as well- you decide to add a little sass into your walk and began to sway your hips from side to side a bit. You felt a smile form on your lips, confidence building up gradually as you embraced the fact that you might just look sexy in this.

 

As you walked down the streets you took in the sights and sounds, seeing the curtain of rainwater in view at all times, people with all sorts of umbrellas covering them, and the spray of water kicked up by passing cars. It was calming, feeling as if the world was being cleansed of its filth. Adjusting your grip on the handle you continue forth and cross a street, looking both ways before doing so. With your eyes kept forward you deliberately stepped into puddles for the hell of it, watching the water react to the force of your feet in amusement. Giggling and hopping down the sidewalk like a five year old you fail to realize someone was bumbling along in front of you. Already too late you bump into them and send the person stumbling backwards as did you.

 

“Oof! O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!” you stutter and feel heat rise to your cheeks in embarrassment at your folly. Taking a good look at this mystery person you realize it's a guy. His hair was tousled, blonde and fair, crystal blue eyes-er..eye, the other was strangely foggy, light skin colour, peach fuzz on his chin, and relatively tall. Christ you're a koala compared to this giraffe! He was dressed casually, though it didn't help how messy he appeared. Your blush only darkens regardless, unable to shake free of this spell he cast on you unknowingly. The man regains footing and grins wide at you, his pearly whites showing clear as day, “Aha! No worries pal! Hmm..say, you must be y/n! The names Bill!”

 

Enthusiastic.

 

With a grin still present on his face he extends a hand out to you for a shake. You raise a brow at him, “Bill? That's..a pretty default and underused name..uh, yes! That's me, heh! How do you know my name though?” It was rather odd and a little bit concerning to say the least. His never-ending smile was both creepy and in a way..electric. You almost wanted to feel welcomed in his presence, but something just didn't sit right with you regarding him.

 

“Let's just say I know a few people, haha! How's about a cup of tea and we can get to know one another? You look like someone who could crack a good deal or two!”~ he practically sing songs that last part to you, hand still sticking out and waiting for yours to join in. Reluctantly, you finally shake his hand, still unsure about this outing idea.

 

“I-I don't know, Bill..I should really get going, heh! M-maybe some other time!” You manage to stutter out and begin to creep away from him, hoping he'd leave it at that. The last thing you needed was another guy trying to charm his way into your life only to ruin it in the end. Sadly..that didn't seem to be the case. Bill quickly steps in front of you, practically floating in thin air at how swiftly he moved. Grinning wide he responds, “I insist, bright eyes. It'll be fun! Haha!”

 

Gazing up at him with wide, frightened eyes you tilt your head to one side in curiosity and concern.

 

“Bill..how long has your eye been like that for? That can't be normal..” You reach a hand up to his cheek as if on autopilot and cup the side of his face. You found yourself inspecting the hazy eye on his right, hypnotized almost. The one thing you hadn't noticed was his raised brow and slightly flushed cheeks at the awkward position he now found himself in.

 

“I-I mean! I'm sorry that was rude of me to ask!” You quickly retract your hand and grab it with the other, rubbing it in both embarrassment and awkwardness, “I was just..I-! ...I think you should see a doctor about that. I suppose I can go get tea with you, but only if you promise we can go see an eye doctor about that! I-I don't want you walking around like that and knowing I met you earlier and could've done something about it, only to hear you got hit by car!” You were rambling again.

 

Bill notices this and immediately begins to laugh and laugh out loud. He keens over to cradle his stomach, laughing even harder to the point his stomach must've started to sting. He regains his posture and wipes a tear from his good eye, laughter dying down, but never his smile.

 

“Boy you humans sure are easy to scare! I wasn't even trying! Aha, I like you y/n! And a deal too? Already? Y/n you spoil me! It's a deal then!” he extends a hand out once more and for some odd reason you feel..scared and familiar with all this. Shrugging it off you give his hand a shake, flashing him another look of confusion at his wording there. Humans? But isn't he one too? Maybe he's just one of _those_ people..

 

You feel your heart skip a beat as a chill ran up your spine and the sense that something bad was about to happen suddenly became worse. There was just..something off about this man..but you haven't the slightest clue as to what or why.

 

The world felt darker around you after he lets go of your hand, dread looming over you without rhyme a reason. It was too late to back out now though, you made a deal with him and to suddenly change your mind would be rude, not to mention rather pathetic. With a nod you share your umbrella with Bill, but eventually handed it over to him to hold since you were too short to cover the guy. He even made fun of you by calling you short stack! The nerve of him!

 

You puff up your cheeks and look away, irritated he called you out on your height like that. Ignoring everything he said got him riled up in return though, so in the end neither of you won. It was like this the entire way to the clinic, oh wait, no it wasn't! Because you realized almost 30 minutes later that it was further than you expected and the rain wasn't letting up.

 

“Ugh, I didn't want to have to do this, but..i think our best bet is to wait it out or at least until the rain isn't a torrent anymore!” You groaned in aggravation, hair and clothes soaked to the bone because Bill thought it was funny to watch you get wet as punishment for ignoring him.

 

“Haha! Oh come on doll it can't be that bad! I make great company!” he grins and taps the metal bar of the umbrella against his left shoulder. You bore an unamused expression on your face and retort, “Oh I'm sure you do. Is this how you greet everyone?! Stumbling around like a drunkard and taking their umbrella away so they can get wet even when it's their flipping umbrella?!” Your arms flailed about as you ranted on, making wild gestures in the process. Bill laughed at your response, saying how cute it was and promising to behave this time. You eventually gave in to his charms, but demanded protection from the rain otherwise he'd have to find some other poor soul to bother. He didn't seem to like the idea of looking for help elsewhere too much as he groaned and rolled his eyes, spitting out a bitter ‘fine’ after a quick bout of bickering again.

 

The walk back to your house was spent in silence, save for the rain and passing cars. Though you barely met him it was rather strange to hear him go quiet all of the sudden. It felt strangely unnatural and unnerving. You sigh and turn to face Bill. With a soft voice you speak, “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Hm?” He hums in response, gaze still set to the path ahead of him. It took a minute, but the moment he registered your question Bill answers, “Nothing you need to worry about.”

 

You only nod and set your sights back onto the soaked ground, tugging it up to look towards the horizon. You loved the view of the distant mountains, there was something about it that was breathtakingly beautiful and serene. Nature had a funny way of making you forget you weren't staring at a painting, that this was real and those pictures would've never existed if it weren't for the Earth. Though, it could be hard to remember life came before the painting. The sheer beauty was just unbelievable sometimes. A voice cut your thoughts off as it gradually regained volume.

 

“Huh?” You snap your gaze up to the young man, automatically assuming it was him who was speaking, though you weren't wrong.

 

“I said what are you thinking about?” He repeated himself, raising a brow at your sudden mental disappearance. Perking up at his interest you smirk and simply reply, “Oh, nothing you need to worry about!” You giggle and hold your head up high, eyes shut for a second in a high and mighty expression.

 

Bill chuckles at your playfulness, “I think we're going to get along just fine bright eyes!”

  
“Mhm, we'll see.”


	4. True to Real Life  (short rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at what I've begun typing. Oh, and..long time no see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, apologies for the extended absence. Motivation causes amongst various other reasons not worth mentioning at the moment since the list goes on. On the bright side I'm back with something to show for it! I honestly don't know why, but apparently people are still reading this and giving kudos haha. So I just had to do something in return! Not much, but it's a start. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

_~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

_Hm..what's with all these extreme kinks, gore, and non-con in the lemon slash romance section of fanfictions for readers? Er, I guess in general? Seriously is that what sex and or romance is to people these days?! What the actual fuck?!_

 

Your eyes scan the descriptions of every latest story out there regarding pairings, thumb continuously scrolling down the site on your phone. None of them really captured you or made you even remotely aroused enough to get down to business. Almost everything that was new was straight up non-con, it was literally labeled that under the tags! With a frustrated groan you drop your arms onto the bed, a heavy frown on your face mixed in anger as your phone flew out your hand about an inch away.

 

Oh well. Guess no erotic readings tonight.

 

Glancing back at the bedroom door you huff and recall the reason to how you got to this point in the first place.

 

How was it again? Oooh right, you invited a complete and utter stranger into your house on a dark stormy night..

 

…..


End file.
